dwmicardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OlieRendch
Talk to me Hello! Talk to me here, if you like, you can find out anything you want on this section. Oliver 18:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Questions and Comments: Hey! This is a cool wiki! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll have a look. Thanks for joining my wiki, too. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks for joining. So what needs to be done around here? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 15:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, er. You could create card pages. Just type in Common, Rare, Ultra Rare or Super Rare 3D in the search engine and click the ones that are red. - Oliver 15:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I might copy some info from DWCW to here. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 18:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, see you there! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 20:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if it is possible, but if it is could you please make the following edits Rename the following pages General Stall -> General Staal (Changing an L to an A) Toclofane -> Toclafane (Changing an O to an A) Telos Cyberman -> Telos Cybermen (Changing an A to an E) Rename the category Villian -> Villain (Check the card images for proof of the spelling.) Thanks. Powotae (talk) 14:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Blog Okay, I'll do that. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I'll stop advertising it on the wiki pages. P.S. If you are missing any cards feel free to visit my website. Hi, would it be possible for you to put a card game link in the red section under the cards menu? I don't know how to do it, and I assume its the best place for it. Since the official site has closed I was going to put the 3 games I know of there (the ones on the cache of the site). I assume there are more, but I don't know what they are. Also, in this card game section would it be possible to have a 'user made games' section where I could upload a few games which I have made up? thanks Powotae (talk) 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I hadn't actually made the page at that point. I have now, it's called "Card Games" Thanks Powotae (talk) 19:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) How do I add a top 10 list to my Wiki (Irrational Numbers Wikia) Please can I add some pages on the magazine issues?Dalek-James (talk) 10:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you add a link to this page DWMI_Ultimate_Collection under the cards menu please. Also, I was thinking it would probably be better if the levels menu linked to the pages for those cards rather than the category pages, but thats a personal preference thing. Thanks Powotae (talk) 10:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you please delete http://dwmicards.wikia.com/wiki/Specific_Character_Categories I created it to list the categories of cards with specific characters, but then noticed there is a master category for that, so add them there. Thanks Powotae (talk) 15:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, user 94.12.149.18 was actually me but I forgot to log in. Dalek-James (talk) 18:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC)